Meant To Be
by BorixVavan
Summary: "Hey can I tell you something? I think we were meant to be." BORI STORY. Sexual content in later chapters. Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

MEANT TO BE Hey everyone. Haven't written in ages. Decided to write another story. I am prepared to try hard on this story, yay. The first few chapters are just about how it all started (as you can probably tell by the name of chapter 1). It's just like when he first saw her and how they met and stuff. And I'm kind of changing the story from what happened in the TV show when they met. Beck isn't dating Jade either just to say. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it xxxx

Chapter 1 - How it Started

"When I make it shine!" She stood on the stage, a proud grin on her face, and her arm in the air after she had just finished singing her song at the Big Showcase. Everyone was cheering and clapping for her, she was great. People were wondering who she was, nobody had ever seen her before, and she was so talented. But the person who was wondering the most was none other than Beck Oliver. A Canadian with long dark hair and olive toned skin. As she was singing, he watched her carefully from his seat near the front. The way she came on stage and looked so timid, and how her mood completely changed into when she was dancing around and smiling. He took in how beautiful she actually was. Long chestnut brown hair that fell below her shoulders, her cheekbones that stood out like nobody else's and her big sparkling gorgeous eyes. Not only her face, but her figure too. Long tanned legs and the perfect shaped breasts. He wasn't being a perv, and looks didn't matter for him but he was just taking it all in. He spent the rest of that night thinking about her, and he really wanted to get to know her and be her friend.

When he got home, he decided to do some research, he logged into and the first thing that came up, 'Tori Vega at the Big Showcase', with a picture of her in the thumbnail. Tori Vega. So that was her name.

Beck's POV

I recognised that name from somewhere. Vega, Vega, Vega. That's it! Trina Vega! And she didn't perform tonight and nobody knew who Tori was! They must be sisters, and Tori must have had to step in for Trina! I need to ask Trina about Tori. I have her phone number from when she stole my phone and put it in my contacts. I phoned Trina, hoping she'd pick up. I waited and somebody finally picked up, although it didn't sound like Trina.

Phone conversation:

?: Hello?

Beck: Um, hey. This doesn't sound much like Trina...who is it?

?: Oh, I'm her sister Tori. She had this allergic reaction to something before the Showcase so her tongue is kinda swollen and she can't talk. So do you want me to give Trina a message or...?

Beck: Um...no. You see I, well...um, okay...Actually could you just tell her to get well soon please?

Tori: Um okay. Yeah your number isn't on this phone so...what's your name?

Beck: Oh, my name's Beck. I also go to Hollywood Arts and I'm 16.

Tori: Oh cool! I'm 16 too! That means we'll probably be in the same grade.

Beck: What do you mean?

Tori: Oh I forgot to say haha, that I'm starting Hollywood Arts next week. I had to cover for Trina in the Showcase and Principal Eikner wanted me to start as soon as possible!

Beck: Really? That's great!

Tori: Yeah! I'm so glad I sort of know someone who could help me around, because as if Trina would, haha. What am I on about I don't even know you hahaha!

Beck: Haha it's fine. Yeah Trina can be a bit self centred, if you don't mind me saying haha.

Tori: Oh I agree! But maybe we could hang out sometime, I think I would like to get to know you and be friends maybe. It'll be quite awkward not knowing people and my last day at Sherwood is tomorrow so I don't exactly have much time to find people.

Beck: Yeah that sounds fine. Get Trina to give you my number and I'll text you.

Tori: Okay. Well I have to go now, I'll talk to you later!

Beck: Okay bye.

Tori: Bye!

End of phone conversation.

Back to Beck's POV

Yes!

Sorry it was short. Update coming soon guysssss. xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

MEANT TO BE Chapter 2 - Meeting Her

Tori's POV

6:30am. My alarm on my iPhone went off. Ugh, I'm so tired. I can't be bothered to go to school. Then I realised something. Today is the day. I'm starting Hollywood Arts! I'm so excited, but so nervous! I mean, I really enjoy performing, but I don't know if I'm actually good enough to attend a performing arts high school. I rushed up and out of my king sized bed and skipped into my en-suite bathroom to do my lady business. After I had finished, I went into my wardrobe and chose my outfit. I went for a mint green vest top and denim shorts because today looked quite hot outside. I applied some make up to my face. I used some foundation, some eyeliner, some mascara and then added some tinted lip gloss to my pink lips. I brushed and styled my hair and then went downstairs where mum was waiting for me.

"Good morning sweetie!" She cheerfully greeted me.

"Hey mom."

"Are you excited about starting Hollywood Arts?!" She seriously seemed more excited than I was.

"I am, but I'm actually quite nervous too..."

"Why's that?"

"I just don't know if I'll fit in with these people. I mean, you saw them at the Showcase! They're all crazy talented. I don't think I'm good enough."

"Sweetie, they offered you a place Hollywood Arts, are you honestly saying you aren't good enough?" She has a point... I sighed.

"That is a good point. Thanks mom. I'm gonna go now. Bye!" I left through the front door and made my way to my new school where hopefully I'd make loads of new friends.

Beck POV

Woke up this morning earlier. Tori is starting Hollywood Arts today! I get to meet her in person...and hopefully she'll like me. I got out of bed, showered, got dressed and did my hair. I made myself some pancakes and drizzles syrup on them, and after I had eaten those I left to drive to school. I arrived at school and went to my locker.

Tori's POV

Oh...wow...this school is so different to my old one! There were people dancing and singing in the halls, all of the lockers were personalised, there was a wall with everyone's signature on it and in so many other ways, it was different... I had to go the the principle's office. Well, Trina refused to give me a ride and so I have no idea where she is. Where is the principle's office? I'll ask someone. I looked around for someone who looked like they could help me. I noticed a girl with bright red hair and as I was walking towards her, she screamed and ran away...okay this school is weird. I looked for someone else and noticed quite a tall guy with long-ish fluffy dark hair. He had his back to me so I walked to where he was standing and kind of stood there awkwardly, trying to get him to notice me. Clearly he was too intrigued in whatever he was doing on his phone, so I decided to speak up.

"Um, excuse me?" This was awkward.

"Oh, hi! Sorry I didn't notice you." When he turned around I was completely lost in his brown eyes that complimented his olive skin tone. He was so attractive! I realised I was staring so I tried to cover that up quickly.

"Clearly. I was just wondering if you could point out to where the principle's office is?"

"Oh my God! I just realised you're Tori Vega!" How does he know my name!?

"Yes...how do you know my name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Beck." Oh! Beck!

"Oh! Sorry about that hahah. So you're Beck Oliver..." I smiled flirtatiously at him, hoping he'd get the hint that I think he's super hot.

"Yep. So the principle's office? I'll walk you there if you like." Well that was sweet.

"Okay!" We walked to the principle's office together and we were actually becoming quite good friends!

Well that was a crap chapter hahah. I hope you enjoyed it anyway... BorixVavan


	3. NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey guys! Happy Easter! This is nothing but a note just to apologise for the two chapters I have done. It's not the content, it's just how they were presented. When I wrote the chapters, all of the lines were separated into a nice format but fanfiction seems to have changed them.

You see, I write the chapters on my iPod touch because for me it is so much easier, and then I copy and paste them onto a document on fanfiction and go from there. It didn't seem to ruin the layout on my previous stories but whatever. Ill check next time. Does anyone actually read these anyway? Lol xxx

If you're a bit gutted because this isn't a new chapter, don't worry! I'm writing and adding a new chapter as you are reading this (unless it's already up and I don't think anyone ever reads these so...)

Anyway, thanks baes xxx ;)


End file.
